Collagen is a biodegradable, biocompatible protein which is widely used in medical applications, for example as a wound healing agent, as carrier material in wound dressings or as a hemostatic.
The use of collagen is also widespread in cosmetics, for example as a moisture-regulating active or auxiliary agent, or as a carrier material for cosmetic dressings.
In particular when collagen is used cosmetically or therapeutically as a carrier material in topical or dermal application, cosmetic or pharmaceutical active, nutrient and/or caring substances for application to or introduction into the skin areas to be treated are generally incorporated into such carrier materials. Such carrier materials doped with active substances are usually referred to as drug delivery formulations, from which the incorporated active agents or substances are released on the treated skin region, thus effecting a caring or healing action in the sense of a cosmetic care treatment or of a therapeutic treatment.
Surprisingly, it was found that collagen itself moreover has an advantageous effect in medical skin treatment, especially in the treatment of inflammatory skin diseases, degenerative skin diseases, as well as damage to the skin connected therewith. In particular, the advantageous effect became evident in the treatment of skin diseases from the group comprising psoriasis, dermatitis, neurodermitis, rosacea, urticaria (hives), pruritus (itching), skin eczema and actinic keratosis. Furthermore, it was found that, in particular, the use of collagen in the form of freeze-dried dressings, sheets or masks, which are re-hydrated or moistened with a suitable activator solution for application, is suitable for treatments given the above-mentioned medical indications.